


Detour

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captain Lydia, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Scallison, Star Trek Voyager AU, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: They’re thousands of lightyears away from home, making their way across the Galaxy, when the ship suddenly makes a jump and lands them... somewhere.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoonficlet challenge - prompt #262: voyage
> 
> A/N: look, I saw "voyage" and my mind went to Voyager ;) Does require some light knowledge of the Star Trek universe. Also, yes, Stiles is Q. Because.

“Where _are we_?”

Lydia is staring at the console, then at the screen, then — with no answers to her question — she looks around the Bridge and at each of the team members.

“Ensign Lahey?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“Derek?” Lydia looks at her security officer in the hopes of getting an explanation for the jump the ship made, and where it landed them.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Captain,” Derek replies, shaking his head, eyes roaming over the controls only a fraction faster than his fingers.

“Bridge to Engineering,” Lydia says, hand shaking when she taps her comm badge. “Status report, Allison.”

The response is interrupted by background noise, Allison’s voice crackling over the system as she rattles off the damage to the warp core. She does reassure Lydia that it’s not significant and she’s already working on it. At the conn, Lydia can see Scott’s shoulders sag with relief.

“Commander Parrish, please report to the Bridge,” Lydia’s voice is barely steady, the lack of answers to their position more than just a blip.

“On my way, Captain,” Jordan answers immediately.

“Ah ah, but it seems like the Commander will need to find a new place on here,” a voice comes from Lydia’s left, lilting with amusement.

When she turns around, there’s a familiar figure, clad in a commander’s uniform. Lydia sighs, then narrows her eyes at the intruder.

“Stiles,” she says flatly. “Is this your doing?”

Stiles grins, then glances around the Bridge, eyes lingering on the tactical station for a fraction too long. Then he looks back at Lydia, his smile bright and his eyes crinkled with amusement.

“Maybe,” he says, teasing. “I thought you and the crew might need a little excitement.”

“You mean being stuck in the Delta Quadrant and thousands of lightyears away from Earth is not enough? Because as far as I or my crew are concerned, that’s plenty interesting. Now, get us back on our course so we can continue our journey.”

Stiles keeps smiling as he shakes his head.

“But that wouldn’t be _interesting_ ,” he says. “You didn’t even figure out where you are, where’s the fun in that?”

From the tactical station, Derek’s grunt of displeasure is anything but subtle.

“Why are you here, Stiles? Weren’t you busy with the Continuum’s war?” Lydia asks, sagging in her chair, resigned to Stiles’s presence on the Bridge… for now.

“Oh that’s stalled on negotiations, I got bored,” Stiles tells her. “I figured I’d come accompany you and your crew—” his eyes dart over to Derek again “—on your voyage.”

“The crew, huh?”

To Lydia’s surprise, Stiles’s cheeks color a little, and he turns his eyes to the screen hastily.

“Do you not enjoy my company anymore, Captain Martin?”

It’s a deflection, Lydia knows that. Just as she’s about to call him out on it, Parrish walks in and stops when he sees his seat’s occupant.

“Get out of my chair,” he grumbles.

“Stiles, my ready room, now,” Lydia says, standing up, her voice firm. “We’re going to discuss why you’re here while my _crew_ —” she glances at Derek pointedly “—figures out how much of our time you’re wasting with this detour.”

Stiles, to her surprise, follows her towards the ready room. All the more surprising is the look that Derek gives him as they pass his station. It tells her that she might have to find a way to put up with Stiles for the remainder of their journey home.

But first, she needs to convince Stiles to return them to their original course.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
